Mais ou est Charlie?
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Xover avec Hawaii 5-0, cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma petite Ad25. Après une enquête ensembles, les deux equipes passent une soirée chez Steve. Que va t-il se passer? Slash et humour.


_Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire… oups, 0h passés. Vais me coucher moi ^^ Bon bah comme promis, petit « cadeau » de dernière minute. J'espère que ça te plaira, ya peut-être possibilité d'échanger ^^ En attendant le tien, je te propose le mien…_

Il faisait bon ce soir sur l'île d'Hawaii et pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, les personnes présentes dans cette maison de bord de plage étaient calmes et détendues. Après l'affaire qu'ils avaient eue, ils le méritaient bien après tout. Pour la première fois depuis la création du 5-0, ils avaient du faire appel au BAU pour une histoire sordide qui les avaient tous secoués, tout particulièrement JJ, Hotch et Danny.

Adrian Sagan était un tueur-pédophile sévissant sur toute l'île, faisant subir nombre de viols et de blessures, après les avoir gâtés pendant plusieurs jours. L'affaire avait été dure, l'homme insaisissable, surnommé « l'homme aux mille visages »- génie en déguisements et postiches de toutes sortes. Quand ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé, une petite fille de cinq s'était déjà fait briser plusieurs os et se trouvait inconsciente sur le sol. Quatre corps d'enfants furent également retrouvés et les autopsies effectuées par Max comme les analyses de Charlie furent plus horribles les unes que les autres, certains ayant du mal à retenir des hauts le cœur.

L'enquête était donc enfin terminée et Hotch, à la surprise de tous, leur offrit une semaine pour se reposer et reprendre des forces pour la suite, jugeant qu'ils l'avaient bien méritée. Alors que lui et JJ souhaitaient retrouver au plus vite leurs enfants et Rossi faisant son solitaire à nouveau, les quatre autres agents souhaitèrent rester sur l'île qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eue réellement l'occasion de visiter. C'est ainsi que Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan et Reid- accompagnés de Kévin qui était parvenu à obtenir une semaine aussi- se retrouvèrent le second soir de leur semaine de liberté sur la plage bordant la villa de Steve à profiter d'une soirée grillades-bières-musique en compagnie des quatre compères, Max, Charlie, Grace- dont Danny avait réussi à obtenir la garde ce week-end – et même Kamekona qui ne put s'empêcher d'amener sa nouvelle recette de crevettes au goût douteux.

Steve jouait à la guitare accompagné de Derek. Les filles l'écoutaient mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler entre elles, leur bonne humeur enfin retrouvée. Emily et Kono qui ne cherchaient même pas à se connaître au départ, se laissèrent emporter par l'ambiance et les fous rires se déclenchèrent rapidement de leur côté, comme de celui des hommes.

Vers 23heures, l'alcool montait déjà bien à la tête de tous. Certains invitaient à danser les filles dans des pas non coordonnés, Spencer faisait quelques tours de magie impressionnant par là-même Kono. Personne ne voulait que la soirée ne se termine… sauf Grace qui s'était endormie paisiblement dans les bras de son père. Il déclara alors qu'il allait rentrer mais Steve refusa, lui intimant d'aller coucher la petite dans la chambre de Mary. Il accepta avec joie et s'en alla mettre au lit son petit chat. Une fois fait, il rejoignit rapidement la plage pour y trouver quelques changements.

Kévin et Spencer parlaient entre eux, les filles plaisantaient avec Kamekona et Max. Une grosse pointe de jalousie lui parvint quand il vit Steve et Derek un peu éloignés du groupe, leurs guitares lâchées à présent et semblant beaucoup s'amuser. Il se retourna rapidement vers Spencer, qui observait les deux hommes à son tour- un regard mélangé de tristesse et de jalousie. Eh bah, on est deux on dirait, pensa t-il.

Il prit la place de Kévin après que ce dernier se soit levé pour partager un baiser avec Garcia. Celui-ci devenait rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il observait les deux « excentrés ». Il se retourna de nouveau : tous les deux avaient leurs sourires à faire fondre la glace et Danny se retenait vivement de ne pas les rejoindre et redonner le sourire à ce jeune homme, semblant bien épris du métis.

« Ca va Spencer ? »

Le susnommé se retourna vivement vers le blond, interrompant par là son observation des deux autres.

« Oh exc.-excuses moi, tu me parlais ? »

« Euh non je viens d'arriver ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Il reporta encore son attention vers son propre coup de cœur. Il croisa son regard deux secondes. Une lueur joyeuse était bien visible dans ses yeux. Il espérait vivement que ce ne soit pas pour ce qu'il croit être. Il fit alors un test, collant sa chaise contre celle de son voisin afin de faire comme s'ils étaient en conversation intime. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il aurait été assassiné sur le champ.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ? »

Le brun sursauta sur son siège, une rougeur bien apparente sur ses joues. Il venait d'être grillé en beauté par une personne qu'il connaissait à peine.

« Euh-quoi ? Parler à. Quoi ? »

« Spencer, je sais bien que je ne suis pas profiler. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire quand on voit à quel point tu le dévores du regard. »

« Mais il n'est pas… »

« Faux. Vu comment il me fusille du regard à l'instant même… »

« Il ya la… »

« Vous êtes en vacances, profitez-en ! Puis je crois que tu ne seras pas le seul heureux ! »

Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre tellement ses joues étaient brûlantes. Les filles le regardaient toutes souriantes, semblant avoir compris de quoi ils parlaient. Garcia avait compris tout de suite pour lui. Elle n'avait pu se taire longtemps et finit par mettre Prentiss et Kono dans la confidence- cette dernière semblait toute contente par cette simple idée.

« M-Me… ne dis pas… »

« Si, elles sont au courant. Je crois que tout le monde le sait sauf vous deux en fait ! »

« Mais… enfin non je ne… je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? »

Les deux solitaires s'étaient placés derrière le groupe, s'appuyant sur le dossier de leurs chaises. Ils ne les avaient pas entendus arriver, tout comme le reste des invités et ils eurent tous un petit sursaut. Le cadet de la bande faisait les gros yeux à son voisin pour lui sommer de ne pas dire un mot, même si ce dernier semblait s'amuser de la situation. Un petit silence s'installa alors que les filles gloussaient.

Encouragés par les doses d'alcool, Derek s'avança en douceur derrière son Pretty Boy et l'entoura de ses bras en posant sa bouche contre son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Les joues du plus jeune se remirent à rosir mais il avait un petit sourire amusé. Il hocha la tête avant de la tourner du côté de Derek. Sans aucune hésitation, leurs deux bouches se rencontrèrent tendrement. Des yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, des gorgées de bière furent recrachées alors que les filles tapaient dans leurs mains en sifflant. Kono afficha un air dépité en sortant son portefeuille.

« Merde, n'aurai jamais du parier avec des filles du FBI. »

« On te l'avait bien dit, tu vois. Tu ne voulais pas nous croire. »

« Mais… vous avez parié sur nous ? »

« Vingt dollars chacune et je ne pensais pas que vous étiez déjà ensembles ! »

« Et qui te dit le contraire ? » Dit Derek avec un sourire amusé, en ne lâchant plus son petit-ami de son étreinte.

« Oh, connaissant notre petit génie, il t'aurait repoussé direct si cela avait été votre premier baiser. »

« En fait c'est déjà notre 37ème ! »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse contre quelqu'un qui compte même nos baisers ! » En déposant son 38ème baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de Spencer. Tous partagèrent un bon fou rire et reprirent leur discussion, taquinant encore plus le couple maintenant qu'ils venaient tous de les féliciter…

« Oh, oh je crois que vous n'êtes pas les seuls les garçons ! »

Kono, Max et Kamekona échangèrent un grand sourire complice tout en étant témoins- sans le savoir- du second baiser du nouveau couple. Kono se frottait déjà les mains car l'argent allait certainement revenir vers elle ce soir.

A quelques mètres de là :

« Euh, Chin… t'es sûr de ne toujours pas vouloir annoncer pour nous deux ? »

Fin…

_Alors ? Je vais me cacher définitivement ou pas ? _


End file.
